marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Anna Marie (last name unknown) Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: Dr. Kellogg; (when her "Danvers" personality was dominant) Carol Danvers, Ace, Anna Raven Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly terrorist Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men; formerly Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Origin: Rogue is a mutant, born with her special powers. Place of Birth: Caldecott County, Mississippi Known Relatives: Owen (father, presumed deceased), Priscilla (mother, presumed deceased), Carrie (aunt), Raven Darkholme (aka Mystique, unofficial foster mother), Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler, adoptive brother) Irene Adler (aka Destiny, second unofficial foster mother, deceased) First Appearance: Avengers Annual #10 History Rogue grew up in Caldecott County, Mississippi near the banks of the Mississippi River. Early in her teens, Rogue discovered her mutant powers when she kissed a boy named Cody Robbins. He fell unconscious and her mind was suddenly filled with his memories. She soon learned that she had the power to absorb the memories and abilities of other people by touching them, but she could not control this power. The distraught Rogue found refuge with the mutant Mystique, who was like a second mother to her. When Rogue grew older she joined Mystique's terrorist organization, the third Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. In battle with Carol Danvers, the original Ms. Marvel, Rogue absorbed her memories and superhuman powers. But, for unknown reasons, Rogue unintentionally absorbed them permanently rather than, as usual, temporarily. Thus Rogue gained Ms. Marvel's superhuman strength and ability to fly. She also now possessed a buried alternate personality that duplicated Danvers and that in future years would sometimes supplant her own. As a member of Mystique's Brotherhood, Rogue battled the X-Men, the Avengers, the original Spider-Woman, the Dazzler, and Rom. But Rogue grew increasingly upset over her inability to control her absorption power and her fears that Danvers' psyche would overwhelm her own. Unable to find help from the Brotherhood, Rogue turned to her enemies, the X-Men, instead. Convinced of her sincerity, Professor Xavier admitted her to the team, and she quickly proved herself a loyal member. Except for some temporary absences, Rogue has remained a member of the X-Men ever since. She has never gained conscious control of her absorption power, but her passage through the mystic "Siege Perilous" rid her of Danvers' personality. During a period she spent in the prehistoric Savage Land while the X-Men were temporarily disbanded, Rogue grew close to the X-Men's then reformed foe Magneto. They broke up when Magneto returned to his life of terrorism. After returning to the X-Men Rogue fell in love with their new member, Gambit. Having gone through much together, their on and off romance continues. Rogue's powers increased after absorbing from a Skrull mutant. She began manifesting a number of powers and was further augmented by Sage's "jumpstart". In the aftermath of a battle with Vargas both Rogue and Gambit were weakened severely, and took a leave of absence. They both have returned to the X-Men. Rogue now lacks the templated powers she once had, even those absorbed from Ms. Marvel. Returning home after finding a strange girl that seemed to be a younger version of herself and investigating rumors of ghosts, Rogue has learned more about her parents and the history of the area, including meeting her aunt Carrie. Rogue also acquired Sunfire's powers, although she did not intend to permanently gain them. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 142 lbs (64.4 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Brown with white streak Unusual Features: Rogue bleaches a white streak in her hair. Powers thumb|right|Rogue flying Known Powers Power Absorption: Can absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While Rogue has become more comfortable using her absorbtion power, she still lacks control of it. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. Although she is capable of absorbing his powers, Colossus in metal form was able to make physical contact with her with no ill effects. Given their current states, it is unknown if this contact is still possible. Rogue currently wields Sunfire's powers: Solar Flare: Rogue's mutant powers enable her to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Rogue refers to her projecting “solar fire”. Hence she can sheath her body in flame. *''Flight: can use her powers to create super-heated air currents which push her forward through the air, enabling her to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Rogue. The upper limit to the speed Rogue can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *Plasma Blasts: ability to project the flames she generates at powerful blasts of energy. *Plasma Emanation: Rogue can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. She can also use her power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Rogue has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *Heat Signature Sense: ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *Plasma Shield: ability to manipulate the plasma around her to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. '''Solar Shielding Psi-field': She is protected from the radiation she emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching her eyes so as to blind or damage them. Rogue's body emits a protective field whenever she uses her powers. However, it is speculated that she can generate power in excess of her natural protection. Former Powers Due to unknown factors Rogue permanently absorbed superhuman powers from Ms. Marvel, though those powers have disappeared after battling Vargas. It has been suggested that Ms. Marvel's unique physiology played a role. Rogue was temporarily able to call upon any power or talent she had ever absorbed due to a jumpstart from Sage, including multiple powers at the same time. This was risky whenever a strong personality is involved, such as when she attempted to use Magneto's magnetism. This ability was exhausted during her battle with Vargas and her templates were apparently reset. It is unknown if she will have to reabsorb powers she had formerly posessed. When Rogue possessed a duplicate of Carol Danvers' psyche, her "double" consciousness gave her high resistance to telepathic probes; it is not known if she still possesses this resistance. Known Abilities: Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Strength Level: Currently Rogue's strength is presumed to be within normal human range; formerly she could lift 50 tons due to the Ms. Marvel powers and roughly 70 tons during the period she could use multiple templates. Miscellaneous Equipment: Rogue formerly wore a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses to avoid accidentally harming anyone with optic blasts. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. Notes * Rogue cannot touch another human being without temporarily absorbing that person's memories, abilities, and superhuman powers (if any) and rendering him or her unconscious. Remnants of the personalities of victims whose memories she has absorbed remain buried in her subconscious indefinitely. Certain powerful beings have proven resistant to Rogue's power. Related Articles * Gambit See also * Rogue Character Gallery External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:American Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood members